Rescuer
by Dark Mistress
Summary: My first fanfic. Relena gets kidnapped, but who's going to save her? It's not who you think... 1 X R


DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, but I would like to

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, but I would like to. Heh...yeah, right.....

My first fanfic. 1 x R

Hope you enjoy it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Rescuer

'What a boring meeting! All those delegates do is argue,' Relena said to herself after climbing into her limo after a very long meeting. 'I can't wait to get home and relax. I'm so tired.'

Fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up to her mansion. She got out of the limo and stepped inside. She walked down the hall, and into the living room, where Zechs and Noin were watching TV.

"Good evening," she greeted her brother and sister-in-law.

"Oh, Relena! How was your meeting?" Noin asked, standing up to greet the girl.

"It was...fine." She lied. 'I just want to go up to my room. The faster, the better.'

"The meeting couldn't have been fine. You look tired." Zechs said, also standing up and going to his younger sister.

"Actually, it was boring. Again, the delegates couldn't agree with anything, and kept fighting the whole time. And yes, I am tired."

"Then you should go to bed." Noin said, moving out of Relena's way. "You could use the sleep."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Goodnight, Milliardo," she said, before going to her brother and giving him a hug. "Goodnight, Noin." She walked out of the room and towards her bedroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'It was 11:30 when I went to bed. And here it is 1:45, and I still cannot sleep. So much for being tired,' Relena said to herself, while climbing out of bed. 'What can I do until I fall asleep?'

She walked to her desk, and saw a book sticking out of the bookshelf behind it. "Romeo and Juliet. Hmmm...I haven't read this in quite some time. I guess I will read for awhile, " she said aloud. She went to her closet and put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. 'I'll go to the garden. The moon is so bright and beautiful tonight.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hmmm..." Relena sighed. 'How long have I been reading?' She checked her watch. 'I've been reading for almost 2 hours now. I guess I should go inside...'

As she got up, she heard a sound off to her right. 'Must be an animal...or the wind,' she thought. She started to walk to the house when she heard a sound again, only this time it was louder. She turned around to see what it was.

"Wha-," she started, before a blow to her head knocked her out.

A man dressed in black was behind her, with a huge rock in his hand. He threw it to the ground, and went into his pocket. He pulled out a radio. "Got her, boss. Coming back to base."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Where is she?!" Zechs screamed to Pagan. "How can she not be in her room?!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I went to wake her up like you said and she wasn't in her bed."

"What could have happened to her?!"

Just then, Noin walked in the dining room, with all five Gundam pilots behind her. "Zechs...?"

"Yeah, Noi- What is he doing here?!" Zechs said, as he turned around. He pointed right a Heero.

"I called them. They are part of the Preventers, and they can help find..."

"I know why they are here," he interrupted. "But why did you call Yuy?"

"If anyone can find Relena, it's Heero."

Zechs looked at Heero, giving him a death glare. Heero returned with one of his own.

"Ummm...guys...?" Duo started. "Can we try to find Relena instead of standing here staring at each other?"

Heero stopped looking at Zechs to look at Duo. He started to leave the room.

"Uh...buddy? Aren't we...?"

"I'm going to look for her on my own." Heero said in his usual monotone voice, while moving towards the stairs.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Wh-where am I...?' Relena thought, as she slowly regained consciousness. 'Oh, my head hurts. What's...this soft thing...?' She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she is in a room on a bed. She tried to get up, but found out that she is tied up on the bed by her hands and feet. 'Oh great! Now I'm stuck here and I don't know...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room. She looked over, and saw a tall man dressed in black with short brown hair. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I see you're up, Miss Peacecraft."

"Who are you?" Relena demanded. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, you're mad at me?" the man teased. "Well, you're just going to change that attitude. Especially if you want to stay alive..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Just then, a beeping noise was heard. "Looks as if I am needed elsewhere. Don't...go anywhere," the man laughed, and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where am I? Why am I here? Don't go yet!" Relena screamed, but the man ignored her and locked the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'There has to be some clues here...' Heero thought, as he was inspecting Relena's room. 'Nothing's wrong with her window, or door. Nobody broke in...' He walked toward the desk, and started to inspect it when somebody came into the room. Heero grabbed for his gun, and pointed it towards the door.

"Whoa! Hey! It's just me!" Duo said, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hn," Heero grunted, as he put his gun away.

"So, did you find anything?"

"No."

"Oh. Do you...need some help?"

"No." Heero said, while going out onto the balcony. He was looking around, when Duo came up behind him. 

"You worried?"

"Huh?" Heero responded, turning towards the braided man.

"You worried?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed. "Without her..."

"I knew it! Ha! The 'Perfect Soldier' showing emotions besides anger and hate!" Duo said, interrupting him, while Heero gave him his famous death glare.

"No...you wouldn't let me finish..." Heero started, getting annoyed.

"I always thought you liked her. I mean, she likes you, of course. So..." Duo didn't get to finish, because a fist came in contact with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Without her," Heero paused, very agitated. "...the peace would be a thing of the past." He walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh...yeah...the peace...it's only because of the peace..." Duo choked out, before getting up and following Heero into the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'How am I going to get out of here? Oh god...is he really going to kill me? Where are the pilots? Where's...Heero...' Relena's thoughts went to a certain Gundam pilot. 'Wait...why am I thinking of him? He left me a year ago, after the Mariemaia incident. I shouldn't be thinking of him. And yet, I am...'

The door flew open again, and the same man as before walked in. "Hello again, Princess..."

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"Why do you always have to talk so...fresh to me? You know what will happen if you don't stop..."

Relena just looked at him. "Why am I here?"

"Here we go with the questions again."

"Just answer me! Why am I..."

"You are here," the man interrupted her. "...because you are a threat."

"A threat? How?"

"Me and my organization want to take over the colonies and earth. With this peace you keep, we can't do that. So if you are gone..." he trailed off.

"...you can take over..." she finished the thought for him.

"Very smart, Princess! And I know how close you and those Gundam Pilots are. I also need to get rid of them. If they know you are kidnapped, they will come running."

"You're crazy."

"No, not really," he said bluntly, as he started to walk towards the door. "Take care, Princess. I will see you soon." With that, he shut the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Finally lost him,' Heero thought, later that night. 'Now I get to look for some clues...in peace.'

He walked outside, and headed for Relena's window. 'Hmmm...the bushed aren't messed up. Nobody attacked her from here...'

"Urg!" Heero grunted, in frustration, while kicking the wall. "What the hell happened?!" He turned his back away from the house, and was looking out into the garden. 'I need a walk,' he thought. 'I need to clear my head.'

He started walking, and ended up going into the middle of the garden. He looked up at the ground before him, and saw a bench; in front of it on the ground was a book.

"What's this book doing here..." Heero started to say out loud, when he saw a big rock a few feet from the book, with blood on it. He grabbed the rock, and the book, and started to run back to the mansion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Zechs, please calm down. I'm sure Relena is fine." Noin said, trying to sooth her Zechs' nerves. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in study. Wufei was in an armchair, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the fire. Noin was in an armchair across from him, trying to help her husband. Trowa, Quatra, and Duo were on the couch, all watching Zechs walk back and forth.

"Yeah, Zechs. Calm down. You're making me dizzy," Duo said. He stopped pacing and glared at Duo, until Heero came running in, with the book and rock in hand.

"What's that? Wanting to catch up on your reading?" Duo joked. He, again, received a death glare.

"That rock has blood on it!" Quatra exclaimed.

"What?! Where did you find that?" Zechs demanded.

"I found it in the garden, by the bench." Heero replied. He held up the book. "This book was there too."

"Oh! Is that Relena's?" Noin asked, worried.

"Probably."

"Damn it!" Zechs yelled.

"What is it?" Noin asked. "What's wrong?"

"We still don't have any leads! This is all we have! A book, and a rock with Relena's blood on it."

"Still, it's something. At least we know what happened." A grunt was all she received from Zechs, as he walked out of the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'If only I can get my hands out of these restraints...' Relena thought. 'I almost have one of them...ah! There!' She got one hand out of the rope. 'Now I can try to get my other hand free...' She worked on her left restraint, and finally her hand came out. She rubbed her sore wrist. 'Next is the feet...'

Relena worked for a while longer. She got her feet free, and got out of the bed and stretched. 'That guy is going to come back soon. I need to do something so I can get out of here.' She looked around the room for anything to defend herself with. 'Nothing here but a bed and rope...' An idea popped into her head. 'This just may work,' she though.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hn," Heero grunted, as he turned in his bed for the fiftieth time that night. He grunted again, threw the sheets off him, and got up. He started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Gotta be so loud, Heero?" Duo said, half asleep. Another grunt was his response as Heero went into the bathroom.

"Hmmm...he must miss her. He must be worried."

Heero came back a minutes later. Duo just stared at him as he made his way back to his bed. He looked over at Duo, and said: "What?"

Duo just smirked.

Heero asked again, more annoyed: "What?!"

"You really miss her, right?"

". . ."

"Yup, knew it."

"You don't know anything."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you answer my question?"

"Fine. I do miss her...but not for the reason you're thinking."

"Heero, that's bullshit. Don't give me any of this: I miss her because she is valuable for the peace..."

"Shut up, Duo."

"Please. You miss her because you know you like her..."

"Duo..."

"...if not love her..."

That did it. Heero lunged at Duo, and started punching him. Duo defended himself, sending a few punches towards his attacker's head. After about three minutes of fighting, they slowly came to a stop.

After a minute of silence, Duo broke it. "What the hell, Heero! Just because you know you're wrong doesn't mean you have to attack me!"

"You don't know anything," Heero repeated from before.

"Yes I do, and that's why you got pissed."

". . ."

"See? I knew it. Why can't you just say it..."

"Say what?"

"I love Relena Peacecraft."

". . ."

"You really need to get rid of that 'Perfect Soldier' mask, Heero. You're gonna regret it if you don't," Duo said, as he started to walk away towards the bathroom.

"Hn," was all Heero could say. 'I need to get out of here.'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena waited patiently by the door. 'I hope that guy comes soon. I'm starting to get hungry...' 

She heard footsteps coming towards the door. 'Oh! I got to get ready!' She stepped back a foot, and waited for the door to open. Sure enough, it did.

"Oh, Prin-" the man started, but couldn't finish because there was a rope around his neck, choking him. He looked over and saw where the rope was coming from.

'This may go against my pacifist ways, but I have no other choice.' Relena thought, as the pulled the rope more. The man was turning red, and after a minute, he passed out. 'At least I didn't kill him...'

She pulled the man into the room, took the rope off of him, and walked out the door. She was in a long hallway, and went in the direction she heard the man come from. 'I just hope this is the way out...'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero was walking down the street, looking into every alley he came across. 'Maybe she escaped,' he thought. 'She is strong enough. She could do it.'

After thirty minutes of looking for Relena, Heero saw a park entrance. 'I should clear my head.' He walked towards it. He walked around for awhile, and decided to sit on a bench. 'Where could she be? Who would take her?'

"Not one damn lead," he said out loud, to himself. He put his head back, and closed his eyes. Of course, all he could think about was her. 'Maybe Duo is right...'

'No. I don't like her. I can't like her,' he mentally scolded himself. 'But why do I feel this way...?'

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

"You really miss her, right?"

". . ."

"Yup, knew it,"

"You don't know anything,"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you answer my question?"

"Fine. I do miss her...but not for the reason you're thinking."

"Heero, that's bullshit. Don't give me any of this: I miss her because she is valuable for the peace..."

"Shut up, Duo."

"Please. You miss her because you know you like her..."

"Duo..."

"...if not love her..."

~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~

Heero's eyes shot open. It clicked. Right then and there, it clicked. 'He's right...I do love her...' He brought his head back up.

"If only I can find her..."

He put his head down on his hands, which were on his knees, and closed his eyes once more.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucky for Relena, there weren't any guards around. 'I thought this guy was going to take over the colonies and earth. He doesn't even have guards...'

Her thoughts stopped when she saw a big door. 'Maybe it's the exit...?' She ran towards it, and opened it. Sure enough, she saw trees, and noticed that the sun was starting to come up. 'Yes! But...this looks like a forest. How am I going to get out of here...?'

She stepped out. 'I must have been gone for more than 24 hours.' She started to walk towards an opening in the trees. 'I hope this is the right way out of here...'

She walked for awhile, and noticed that the numbers of trees were starting to decrease. 'I must be close to the end,' she thought. She walked some more, and got out of the forest. 'Hey...this seems familiar...' It took her a moment, but she finally realized that she was in that park close to her house.

She looked around, and found a path. She followed it, and saw a bench. 'I need a rest! I'm so tired...' As she got closer, she noticed that there was someone on the bench. 'Why is someone just sitting here this early in the morning...?' She went over, and sat down.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Heero noticed a presence, but didn't bother to pick his head up. But when he felt that person sit down, he looked up, and saw her.

"Relena..."

"Huh?" She looked over, and saw Heero sitting there. "Heero...? Heero!" She nearly jumped up and hugged him. Heero just sat there, frozen.

Relena noticed that she was hugging him. 'Oh, I forgot that he doesn't like to be touched...' She let go, and sat back where she was.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, trying to cover the worry in his voice. 'I can't believe she is here...'

"Yes I am. Surprisingly, they didn't do anything to me."

"Who is 'they'?"

"I don't know. But I do know that they wanted to get rid of me to take over the colonies and the earth."

Relena noticed that when she said 'get rid of me' Heero got an angry glare in his eyes. "But I am okay. They didn't do anything," she repeated.

"Hn..."

"So...what are you doing here?" she asked. "...in the park all alone, I mean."

"I needed to think."

"Oh? About what?"

"You."

"Huh?" That was a major shock to Relena. 'What does he mean?'

Heero turned and faced her. "I needed to think about you...and what happened."

"Oh..." she said. 'I'm thinking about this the wrong way.'

"Where did they keep you?"

"In the woods. Not many guards in there..."

'Good. It will be easier to destroy tomorrow,' he thought.

"Hn."

After a moment of an uncomfortable silence, Relena spoke up. "Ummm, you think we can go back home? I'm tired..."

"What? Oh, yeah." He got up, and extended a hand for Relena to grab. She looked up at his hand, and then in his eyes. She took his hand.

"Thank you."

The rest of the walk home was in silence. By the time they reached the door, it was very bright out. Heero opened the door for Relena, and she walked in, with a questioning look on her face. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Is it because I was kidnapped...?'

When she walked in, she waited for Heero, who motioned towards the dining room. "Everyone must be up now."

They stepped into the dining room, and sure enough, everybody was there. Duo looked up, and dropped his fork on his plate. Everyone looked at him, and looked to where Duo was staring.

"Relena!" Zechs ran towards the door. Noin followed him.

"Milliardo! Noin! I am..." She didn't get to finish what she said because of her brother hugging her too hard.

"Zechs..."

"You're alright! What happened? Who took you? Where did Heero find you?"

When Zechs finally let go of her, she replied. "I was taken during the night when I went out to read. I'm not sure who took me, and Heero foun-"

"I didn't find her. She found me, in the park," Heero interrupted her.

"Oh, really?" Zechs said, rather amused. "Couldn't find her, Yuy?"

All he got as a response was a death glare.

"Oh Relena, you must be hungry. Here, have something to eat," Noin said to Relena.

"Thank you, but I am very tired. I think I will just go to bed now."

"Alright."

After receiving a goodnight from everybody, Relena went up to her room, and towards her closet to get into her nightgown. When she just put it on, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Heero stepped in, with a book in his hands.

"Hello, Heero. What's...?"

"It's the book, from the other night."

"Thank you." She walked over to Heero, and took the book. She walked to her desk to put it down when Heero stopped her. "Huh...?"

'What am I doing?' Heero thought. "Ah...nothing..."

"Oh..." Relena said, rather disappointed. 'I thought he was going to do something.' She continued to walk to the desk. She put the book down, and turned to face Heero.

"So, how was everyone reacting when they found out I was gone?"

"Zechs was mad. Noin and the rest of the pilots were upset. And I..."

"And you?" she asked, looking up into Heero's eyes. He looked back, and walked towards her. He grabbed her hands with his, and held them.

"I..." he started, but couldn't finish. Relena brought her finger up to his mouth to silence him.

"I think I know."

"You do?" he asked, but got his answer shortly. Relena picked her head up, and brought her lips up to his.

'I hope he doesn't...' she thought, but at that moment, she quickly vanished what she was thinking. She felt Heero kiss back, and noticed him bring his arms around her back.

When they parted, she thought: 'Boy, was I wrong.'

Heero looked into her eyes. "You did know..."

"I did...?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you did know I love you..."

'I didn't expect this!' she thought. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Heero..." She jumped up, hugging him tightly. "I love you too!"

Both just stood there, in the middle of the room, holding each other.

"Yeah, I know..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Well...that's it! I was tired of reading fanfics about the pilots helping Relena. Who said she couldn't take care of herself sometimes?

Let me know what you think. Any sort of criticism (flames and praise) is welcome.

Dark Mistress


End file.
